User talk:TornadoMan.EXE
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Lumine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 00:06, November 2, 2009 Re: Regal Um... I haven't picked up BN4 in a while but I do remember that after Lan deletes LazerMan, Regal says "You fool. Only Lazer man is strong enough to stop the meteor but now that you deleted him, the earth is doomed" or something like that. i'll look into it though. MC Hammer Bro. :LaserMan..sorry haha. And you too, ur working hard on the wiki as well. i won't be editing further today because I'm going to NY today so I wont be back till tonight/tomorrow. MC Hammer Bro. Apology Hey it's Shuttle man. Sorry for the split mushroom argument earlier. --Shuttle man 15:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Dude, trivia means unimportant things like the arms and legs. Besides, they are clearly based off of Hornet Man's legs and arms. Maybe we can work out an agreement some time but for now I'm not going to stop unless blocked. Have a Wonderful evening! Happy New Year!!! Worry Not I have already told an administrator what our argument is and am waiting for a reply. Here's the deal, if he says what I am doing is wrong, then I'll stop. I 'm not angry with you, just curious as to why you can't see that the arms and legs are very, very similar. Everybody knows that Blaze Heatnix is a phoenix, (the beak, the flames, etc.) and well, do I have to explain that Phoenix Magnion is a phoenix? Maybe you can talk with the same guy I'm going to talk to. He's called "Yahweh Devine", and he's found in the "Community" section on the left of your screen. That'll increase your chances of winning this senseless argument that shouldn't have been started in the first place. Have a Good Night! If it's day, have a Wonderful Day! You win Congratulations Zaalbag! You've won the battle. Re:It seems... Its seems like I talked to the user, but he's probably off-line. If he doesn't something tomorrow... --Vzing 23:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I've Noticed I'm impressed with your Mega Man collection and just want to give you a list of games that you may want to buy for the future. I'm telling you this because they're becoming even rarer (if that's a word) than before. 1. Rockboard/NES (It's a little like Monopoly, rare). 2. Wily Wars/Sega Mega Drive (you need a special Mega Drive for this because of the regional lock, rare). 3. Super Adventure Rockman/Sega Saturn (Very rare) 4. Mega Man X Collection/PS2 (if you beat all 8 of the games, you can play "Mega Man Battle and Chase, exclusive otherwise to Japan). 5. Mega Man 8/Sega Saturn (it has voices, art, music, and battles with Cut Man and Wood Man in the game. This isn't in the PS1 game unfortunately). 6. Mega Man Network Transmission/Gamecube (Wonderful game, actually brought back the original enemies/elements in later stages and you get to play just like the original series, shoot and destroy, not random battles). 7. Maverick Hunter X/PSP (I'm assuming you have a PSP because you've listed "Powered Up). 8. Mega Man Anniversary Collection/PS2 (After you beat all 8 of the games, you can play "Mega Man Power Battles" and "Power Fighters", an arcade game). 9. Mega Man (original)/NES (it might be hard for a beginner, but this is the game that started it all). 10. Mega Man 5/NES (you do know that part 1-8 are included in the "Aniversary Collection, don't you?) 11. The Misadventures of Tron Bonne/PS1 (expensive game). 12. Mega Man Xtreme/ (I highly recommend that you check this one out). 13. Mega Man Xtreme 2 (This one too). 14. Rockman Strategy/Computer (I don't recommend that you buy this even if you have 20O dollars (that's what I paid) because this game is in Chinese and is very difficult to install, and it's rare). 15, 16, 17. Mega Man X2, X3, and X5/SNES and PS1 (Part X-X6 are included in the "Anniversary Collection, plus many other bonuses). 18. Mega Man and Bass/Japanese SNES (This is the only game out of my whole collection of Mega Man games that I cannot play, as I don't have the system) 19. Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star/Nintendo DS/DSI (Only the Japanese version has come out currently, but I had to get it early because it has Battle Network and Starforce characters in one game). 20. Mega Man Soccer/SNES (I love it). I don't have these below so I cannot make a quick review: 1. Mega Man DOS/Computer 2. Mega Man DOS 3/Computer 3. Mega Man Complete Works/PS1 4-infinity. (A lot more on the Japanese I-Phones, Japanese Tiger Toys, other Japanese equipment) These are the games that you have but I don't: 1. Rockman DAsh (PSP) 2. Rockman Dash 2 (PSP) 3. Rockman EXE Black/Most Handheld Systems 4. MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team Colonel (I'm surprised I don't have this one, but I do have the "Double Team DS". I should get Team Colenel anyway though.) 5. plus more (all of the Japanese games you have) You have a great collection of other stuff as well. I only have all 13 Mega Man NT Warrior (part 7 is EXPEN$IVE), Mega Man Official Complete Works (a book, not a game), Mega Man Upon A Star (movie), and a figure of Rockman, Forte, and Proto Man. If you want some of the items that I have, try looking on Ebay.com or Amazon.com. Great job on your collection.Cameradude88 02:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: I've Noticed Wow, thanks a lot. I've been a Mega Man fan ever since kindergarten. Almost everyday I would come home from school and play a Mega Man game until my step-Mom told me (for the thousandth time at least) to turn off the television and to do my homework. Yes, the DOS games are mediocre, they don't even have music (or so I saw on YouTube.com). However, there's one guy (or more) that are making the "Crorq Chronicles", a fan-made remake of this game, and it looks awesome. O darn, I forgot about "Rockman Gold Empire" for the computer, I don't have that either, but it seems that nobody is selling it right now. Yeah, volume 7 cost more than part 3, 8, and 9 (the last ones I collected). Well, I did order it on Saturday and it came on Monday, incredible! The condition was just as described, new and still in shrink-wrap. I like the way all 13 volumes make a picture of Hub and ProtoMan.EXE, but I didn't like tearing up all of the shrink-wrap (I prefer new, but then again, who doesn't?!) and taking all of the sticky stuff off all of the 13 volumes (I like to make sure the DVDs work), it took about one-and-a-half hours to peel all that stuff off and to make sure that they work, no kidding! O, and I already have Rockman EXE for the Wonderswan and Rockman and Forte 2. I just don't like the way Wonderswans don't have a light so we could play in dark areas too. Thanks for the suggestion though, they're both fabulous games. I liked the way Aircon Man's level was harder than the last one, hahahahahahaha (all because of that weird sea creature? who pops when it touches spikes). It's very weird that Compass Man doesn't give Mega Man a weapon after being destroyed. One more thing before I go, I forgot to tell that Tengu Man's stage has a completely new song from the Sega Saturn version of "Mega Man 8". Hehehe, and I just had to get "Team Colonel" before I wrote this (now I remember that I had to pre-order another game at the time), I LOVE Mega Man, and it looks like you do as well. Bye.Cameradude88 03:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like the way almost every Mega Man game has the tradition of fighting most of the previous robots on the last stage; Even Legends 2 follows that rule. It's just a shame the Legends games have ended with a cliff-hanger and Capcom hasn't even announced that they're making another Legends game. "Mega Man Bass 2" and "Wily Wars" were the only games I downloaded but for "MMB2" I couldn't even move in Aircon Man's stage. It was verrrrrrrry annoying that I couldn't get to the next stage so one day I found an offer on Ebay.com and I got it. The same goes to the "Wily Wars". Being the great Mega Man fan I am, I bought the "Sega Saturn" only for "Mega Man 8". I just needed (not wanted) that game. It amazes me that Capcom grew lazy on the PS1 version. I still prefer Tengu Man's PS1 theme though. I don't know if you knew this, but Tidal Whale and Frost Man had original themes and you can look that up on YouTube.com. I like Frost Man's real theme but Tidal Whale's beta theme is just cool; I wish they would leave it alone and not make a remix of Bubble Crab's song. O, and the only bad thing about the fights with Cut Man and Wood Man is that you can only fight them once (unless you start a new block, don't save your current block on which you fight them, or die in battle and not fight them again). I have to tell you though, they both give out bolts, which there is a limited amount from this game. The Battle Network series was strange at first and I wasn't sure if I would like it or not. Then I realized, it's a Mega Man game, it can't be bad. It's true, as soon as I played the game for about 10 minutes, I realized that I now love this game. I like the way each bad-guy has a motive to his/her crime. MMBN5 was a little different than the rest because of the "missions" Hub (and his teammates) have to win. I would like it a whole lot better if they weren't timed but then again no game out there is perfect. Wow, so the names have been announced for Mega Man 10! I think Striker Man is the one who lives in the stadium, Pump Man lives in the sewer, and Chill Man (it's obvious) lives in the iceburg. I still have no idea who lives in the "Old Castle". I like how they actually named a boss "Nitro Man". I grew up with Mega Man, but I also grew up with Crash Bandicoot. Nitro Crates are like the spikes of the Crash Bandicoot world (well, unless you have Aku Aku, but Mega Man turns invisible after he hits an enemy so it's about the same). Yeah, other than Crash Bandicoot and Mega Man, I also grew up and love "Spyro the Dragon", "Mario" (including EVERY series), "Banjo Kazooie", and "Donkey Kong" (again, every series). You can find me on every one of those wikis described in the last sentence (excluding some of the Mario ones because Mario is soooooooooooo popular!). I'm glad to know that I was born in the 20th century because the best games came out in the 90's and even though I was born in the 80's, I grew up in the 90's and played the absolute favorite games that I think are out there. Actually, many people agree with me on this one. Have a Good Monday!Cameradude88 01:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :you own too much megaman games. Re:I've Noticed Mr. Magic, I couldn't find your page so I'll type my response here. If you're talking to me, then this is for you: I know, isn't it great! I've been a Mega Man fan ever since I played Mega Man X. I just fell in love with the cool tunes and impressive graphics that I wanted more and more. Eventually, I got mostly all Mega Man games (except the Japanese I-Phone ones) and I feel good. Currently, there is a Rockman Strategy on Ebay.com for $150. Maybe you should get it if you have the money. If you want it, then you'd better hurry up, because anyone can buy it at anytime. I ordered Rockman Strategy from the same seller that's selling it now. So, you might get lucky and buy the next one if you're still in debt. I also have (I forgot to mention) a Mega Man poster that says "Mega Man's 20 Anniversary" with random characters from each of the series. It's quite appropriate, because I turned 20 in the year 2008. Anyway, what games do you have? I bet you have more games other than Mega Man. That's the same thing with me. I collect rare games so I can (eventually) record them on YouTube.com for others to watch. I also like to play them and give a review on it. Happy going back to school or work!Cameradude88 19:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hey, I just typed Mr. Magic's response and I found out that Zalbaag's "User Page" is pending deletion! Please, it's his/her decision what to put on this page. It's not like the page is talking about a Mega Man character. Unless Zalbaag wants the page deleted or agrees with the deletion, I don't think that this is a good idea. I had written something quite similar on my own page (before erasing it myself) and it took a long time for me to write it. At least I copied it to a Word document but that's not the point. If this page gets deleted, where would the freedom of speech be? This page has nothing personal on it. I don't understand why someone wants to delete what's written here. The page before you write on it says something like "Tell us about yourself" and he/she is telling us what Mega Man games he/she has. I find absolutely nothing wrong with that. Cameradude88 19:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:It's ok Mr. Majik?! O dear, it seems like he's depressed. The only thing that I try to do in these situations is feel sorry for whatever pain the other person is having. Depression hurts; I would know this because I get it too. Well, it's good that your talk page is fine. I guess I'll talk to you later, bye. Cameradude88 20:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rockman Strategy Well, I feel slightly embarrassed. The price for "Rockman Strategy" when I got it was $250.00 plus tax and shipping. Plus, when I got it, it wasn't on auction but now it is. The auction ends in about 5 days. If you or anybody else who reads this wants it, then bid on the last seconds but don't overdue it like I did 1 time for a poster. Like I said before, it is very difficult to install but thankfully I got a student who got his masters in computers to make it work. Everything is in Chinese, so that makes it even harder and I don't know how he did it, but I can finally play it. If something goes wrong while installing, ask for help because I couldn't do a thing on my own during this process. The seller (tedays) has a 100% rating and I'm positive that the game will work but just be prepared for frustration if you've never done this before (and if you don't know Chinese). First time you play it is hard. I finally figured out how to move, save, hit, select, see the introduction again, and probably more. I always knew I could do it even if it was in a different language! As a result, I beat the first level and WOW! I did it. I already killed Aries, Taurus, and Cancer. Gemini is next because you can only play 4 robots at a time (just like Mega Man 8). The order starts with Aries, the first sign of the zodiac (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces). If you or anybody else is interested but cannot get this game, try looking up "http://www.themechanicalmaniacs.com/articles/RMSLG.php" without the quotation marks. That site has all of the information you can get about this game! If you go down to the "Visit the Rockman Strategy Gallery" section (the links are in yellow) you'll find just about every single sprite, levels, art, and more of the game! You'll even find a movie there as well (well, that's on the homepage for Rockman Strategy). Unfortunately, I cannot record this game on YouTube.com because the program I'm using only records stuff on my television screen, and this is a computer game. However, there is one movie that has its introduction of this game on YouTube. In conclusion of this paragraph, I visit this site occasionally even though I already have the game; It's a great experience for Mega Man fans and I recommend all visit this site to look at how the game looks like. Remember, buy at your own risk, because there will be a chance that you (or anyone else who's interested) will not be able to play this game and it is expensive. Make sure to test what the options are before you play (otherwise, something will probably go wrong). This game apparently has bolts but I don't know how to buy anything yet. Hmmm, maybe I go to Dr. Light's mugshot just like Mega Man 8. Huh, it's funny how whenever I write something down that I don't understand I usually have a solution afterwords (although that can be wrong, but I don't see what else it can be for). This isn't a typical Mega Man original game. No, it's a RPG where when you start the level, you can already see the boss but you need to clear the enemies scattered around the map first. It gets interesting but I still don't know how to "fill-up" Mega Man's energy, that's why I haven't beaten it yet. It gets frustrating at times when Mega Man (or someone else in my party) can't move for some reason and I don't know why. It's a good game despite these issues, and I know that it really is a masterpiece because if I knew Chinese, I would finish this game the first day I got it. I just hope one day there will be a translator to clear things up if I don't do it first. I gave this little review of the game because it seems that nobody has done it before and I thought that I would try it for those that are planning on getting this game.Cameradude88 01:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Last Message I swear, this will be the final message for right now. I just like to socialize on the computer, not in real life. You can delete all of this after you read it. It was originally supposed to be my reply to you but then I needed to talk with Mr. Majik and I couldn't seem to find his talk-page. Well, my message on Mr. Majik's page is in no way saying that it's alright to vandalize your page. I think he just wanted to get other peoples attention because we all want to be funny sometimes, and other times we just want to get on peoples nerves. I guess that's happened to me a lot! There's a confession that I have to make though (I'm sure Mr. Majik is reading this). I was a troll once on the Croc Wikia. If you want to see it, then follow these directions: http://croc.wikia.com/wiki/Croc_Wiki <<